


Keeping Warm

by EndlessExplorer



Series: Shumako Chronicles [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bad Weather, Baristas, Best Friends, Cold, Cold Weather, Curry, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Romantic Friendship, Sharing Body Heat, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: A bad storm hits Tokyo.





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Another little fic for Akira and Makoto.
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed this and if you have a prompt or idea for this drabble-fest, please let me know.
> 
> Thanks as always!

Akira stared out into the vile storm. A tropical storm is what they had called it on the radio, but there really was nothing tropical about it. Akira chuckled quietly to himself, remembering that people were convinced that Japan would be facing a drought with all the recent hot weather. The door of Café Leblanc flew open and slammed just as fast. Futaba stood there, her coat just a bit too big to properly fit but it still served its purpose.

“I thought that you were playing in that tournament tonight? You’ve been going on about it for weeks.”

“Storm knocked out the power at home so I couldn’t do anything. I remembered that Sojiro had a back-up generator over here and my phone was going dead. Plus, can I not just come over to see my big bro?”

“Yeah… I’ve known you long enough now Futaba. Have a seat by the bar and I’ll fix you up something.”

Futaba pumped her fists into the air before quickly removing her coat. The cheap PVC had soaked up so much rain that it might as well have been made of sponge, but Futaba hung it up anyway, watching the water pool at the foot of the coat rack. “Could you mop that up please? Don’t want anyone to slip in it.”

“Jeez, when did you become Boss?” Akira didn’t reply. As Futaba looked up from the counter, she met cold grey eyes that said all they needed to. Grumbling, she leapt down from the stool and got to work. The shrill whistle of the steam wand told Futaba that Akira was hard at work and she had to admit that the reward of her labour was definitely worth it.

The mop was soon replaced, and Futaba happily tucked into some curry. She hadn’t realised how hungry she was and as the last smear of curry was cleaned from the plate, she gave a sigh of utter contentment. Akira turned on the overhead television. The weather was interrupting the picture, but the message was clear.

** _‘Stay inside. Storm to worsen overnight.’_ **

Akira ladled some more curry into a plastic container and handed it to Futaba.

“Do me a favour and head home when you’re done. There’s enough there for you and boss for tonight. I’m not gonna head home tonight but I’d be happier if you were with Boss than here with me.” Futaba gave a curt nod. After Sojiro had retired from the barista business, Akira had taken over the café. Sojiro began to spend more time at home and now himself and Futaba were as close as ever before. Every year on the anniversary of her mother’s death, they would spend the day together and reminisce.

Coffee drank, Futaba threw on her coat and tucked the curry underneath her arm. As she went to leave, the café door opened again.

“MAKO!”

Makoto was dressed in her policewoman’s uniform and looked to be soaked from head to toe. Akira almost leapt over the counter in order to wrap his arms around her and pull her inside from the storm. Futaba closed the door behind her as she left, leaving Akira and Makoto all alone.

Makoto looked miserable and Akira hated the sight of it. Flipping the sign on the door to closed, he locked the door and helped Makoto to take off the heavier, soaked layers of her uniform.

“Tough night?”

Makoto nodded quickly as her teeth began to chatter. She must have been stuck outside in the storm for ages. More layers came off, scattered to some corner. Akira ran upstairs and grabbed a blanket, wrapping her up tightly. He guided her towards the closest booth and sat her down, getting to work on removing her heavy boots and pants. While this wasn’t the first time Akira had found himself in this position, the sight of Makoto almost turning blue before him had rendered all other ideas mute. Running upstairs again, Akira returned with a pair of his sweatpants. Makoto happily slipped into them as she slowly began to warm up. Placing her uniform into a pile, Akira also made up a hot water bottle and soon joined Makoto in the café booth.

“Thank… you…”

Akira wrapped his arms around her and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Her skin was still cold to the touch, but her teeth weren’t chattering as much, and a small bit of colour had returned to her cheeks. It was likely that she would get sick and Akira would be there for her every second of it.

After a quick bowl of chicken soup, Akira had grabbed his laptop and played some old re-runs of Buchimaru. Despite her being a no nonsense police officer, Akira would always play some of her favourite show whenever she would be stressed out or sick. It always worked like a charm. Suddenly, the lights went out and Akira guessed that the back up generator had run out of gas. Thankfully Makoto had fallen asleep at this point and with a gracefulness that few knew he had; Akira picked Makoto up bridal style. While they had there own apartment nearby, Akira still kept his own space upstairs in case he ever had to stay late. Tucking Makoto beneath the blanket, Akira soon slid in beside her and held her close against him.

He did always love being so close to his Queen.


End file.
